Aspects of the present specification relate to computerized calendar systems. In particular, aspects of the present specification relate to the use of computerized calendar systems to acclimatize a user to a scheduling pattern change.
The modern business environment often requires a person to travel to meet with people or attend scheduled events in a location that is far from the person's home. Often such travel is to a different time zone from one to which the person is accustomed. For example, the person may be used to scheduling events related to his or her employment during normal business hours in his home time zone.
However, if the person plans to travel to a time zone that is many hours ahead of his or her home time zone, the person may have difficulty remembering to schedule events for his or her time in the different time zone at times that are appropriate to the different time zone. Moreover, once the person arrives at the new time zone, he or she may at first have difficulty overcoming the physical effects of changing time zones to attend meetings or other events scheduled for certain times of the day (e.g., early in the morning). Once the person has fully acclimatized to the new time zone, he or she may then be faced with the difficulty upon returning home of acclimatizing to his or her home time zone.